


Outlander

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Reader-Insert, Terato, Teratophilia, monster love, orc boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Written for the awesome, cute and amazing Tumblr Terato Community.Reader gets send into another world, inhabited by orcs, elves and dwarves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1

Pain mingled with dizziness as you slowly rose from the depths of unconsciousness. You heard voices, but couldn’t make out any words at first. It was all a confusing mixture of sounds and smells - like fire and ash. Your head was still spinning as you opened your eyes and tried to remember what happened. The last thing you saw was a dark hole opening in mid-air right before you, that started pulling you into it, as you desperately tried to stay on the ground, or hold onto anything, with not much success.

With a grunt you lifted your head and the voices around you fell silent. There were trees, bushes, so you were in a forest, and… At first you thought you were dreaming, as your eyes felt on the creatures above you. They seemed to be quite shocked, and all of them took a step back when they noticed you were awake and trying to get up. There was a tall creature with pointy ears and dark gray skin, black hair and black eyes, a smaller one that resembled a goblin, with a hooked nose. Two men that you could swear were dwarves, with long, braided beards and in armors, and in front of them, with a book in his hands, was the biggest of them - all muscles and green skin, not to mention the impressive tusks.

They didn’t move as you tried to stand up on shaking legs.

“W-where am I…?” it was the only thing you could think of to say.

You looked down and saw a strange, glowing circle on the ground you were standing on. It seemed to burn a little, with little embers flying from it. There were signs and sigils, and as completely impossible it sounded to you, it looked like something magical.

“Are you a demon?” asked one of the dwarves. Your eyebrows shot up, looking at him with amusement, despite the throbbing pain in your skull.

“Do I look like a demon to you?” you said with a .

“I don’t know, creature, I never saw a demon, or anything like you before!” he answered, looking uncomfortable.

He had to be joking. You looked at the others and saw they seemed to be just as unsure about you as he was, and…frightened?

“No…” you said slowly, trying to make sense out of this situation. “I am not a demon. I’m a human.”

The tall gray man gasped and the others turned to him. “I’ve read about humans! But thought these were just legends and children’s stories!”

“Should we kill her?” the goblin clenched his fingers on the axe he was holding and you took a step back.

“Wait.” The man with the book held his hand out to the goblin, stopping him. “We shouldn’t harm her only because she is different from us. We’re not savages. But I still don’t know why she’s here…maybe I got the words mixed up?” he looked at the pages of the book with furrowed brows, as you tried to understand what he was talking about.

“Listen, guys, I mean you no harm, I’m not dangerous, are you kidding me? Any of you could flatten me on the ground with one swing of your arm! I don’t know how I got here. One moment I was minding my own business and then I got pulled into a hole, a tunnel or something, and landed here!” you tried to explain, like you were the weird one here.

They were looking at you, probably not sure if they can trust your story.

The goblin spat on the ground. “I don’t want to have anything to do with this! I’m going back. The quest is over, I got what I wanted, and now I leave you with this creature!” He turned around and walked away. Nobody stopped him. The others didn’t look like they’re going to miss him.

The dwarves looked at each other, then at you. “We’ll be on our way as well. We don’t like how she smells, and that she came here by some magic trick. Take care.” Said the taller one to the remaining part of the group and they picked up their weapons and bundles that looked like luggage, and walked in the opposite direction as the goblin.

You turned back to the green giant with a questioning look.

He sighed. “It seems like I made a mistake that resulted in summoning you here…” You probably looked even more confused because he continued talking, seemingly trying to explain to you why you were standing in a flaming circle in the middle of the woods. “We were on a quest to overthrow a mage. Normally we work alone, but for this mission, we had to join forces. After he was defeated, each of us took some of his belongings. That’s what we do, how we earn our living most of the time. Beside a part of his treasure, that we split between ourselves, I took this book,” he held it out to you, but you didn’t understand the writing. There was a drawing of a circle just like the one you were standing on.

“And as I continued reading, I got curious about this one spell. The others tried to warn me not to use it but I wanted to try it out and well… I must’ve spelled something wrong because next thing we knew, you appeared in a cloud of fire and smoke. That’s probably why Raknar thought you were a demon.” He gave you a crooked smile. “Sorry.”

You felt completely hopeless. How the hell were you supposed to go back home??

“Is there anything in there that says how to return the summoned one to where they came from?” It couldn’t hurt to ask.

He flipped a page of the book. Then another, and after he looked back at you and shook his head, you felt dizzy again.

“I think you should sit down.” the black haired man said and came closer to you. He led you by your elbow to a nearby tree stump and you sat on it, exhaling loudly. The circle on the ground began to flicker after you stepped out of it, and after few seconds it disappeared. You felt like crying.

“My name is Belanor.” he introduced himself and smiled at you.

“I’m Y/N…” you said quietly. You felt lost and confused, but beside the fear that you may not be able to go home, you felt amazement that these were probably fantasy creatures. “Who are you?” you asked him and then looked behind him at the green man. “I mean, what… what races are you?”

Belanor smiled again. “I’m an elf. An elven high priest to be exact. And behind me, is Graal. He is an orc.”

Elves, orcs, dwarves. It made no sense. Yet here you were.

You took a closer look at them. Belanor was handsome, yet somehow alien. High cheekbones, gray skin. He had a straight nose and thin lips, his eyes were shaped like almonds and set a bit further apart than on humans. He wore a white robe with silver ornaments and a white cloak.

Graal was a mountain of muscles in a leather armor. He had moos green skin and long, black hair with many braids and beads. His tusks were really impressive. They both had rather long, pointy ears and it was probably what freaked you out the most.

Graal started to gather his things and he threw a sack over his s shoulders. Then he stepped closer and from where you were sitting on the stump, he appeared even bigger to you.

“Since you were brought here by my mistake, I have to take responsibility for you. If you can walk, then come with us to the nearby village. We’ll take rest there after our quest, and after that, we’ll see what to do with you.

What the hell could they do with you? If there was no way to send you back, you wondered what will happen to you in this place where humans existed only in tales.

If you wanted or not, you had to go with them. You couldn’t just stay here in a strange place, risking that someone else, maybe a damn leprechaun or a fairy, will take you for a demon again and try to kill you. So you nodded at Graal and stood up. Then you followed them through the forest.

At dusk, you saw the first outlines of buildings. Belanor stopped you, took off his cloak and threw it over you, pulling the hood up to cover your face.

“There.” he said “We don’t want anyone to see these tiny, round ears of yours, do we?” He gave you a gentle smile and you nodded, while trying to smile back at him. Graal was looking back at the both of you and waited until Belanor was sure you were completely covered.

The village looked like any other that you could imagine, but this one was filled with various creatures that made you wonder again if you were not dreaming. There were more elves, beautifully dressed and tall, and a couple of creatures with horns. Horns! And one that was covered in scales that shimmered in various colors. You picked up the pace and stepped closer to Graal. He looked down on you with understanding - he knew you were probably terrified.

Graal led you into a bigger building, and after entering you realized it was an inn.

Belanor approached the horned woman behind a long desk and asked for rooms.

“We’re almost completely full.” She answered with a growling voice. We have only one room available. If you can share it, than you can have it.” She looked over the three of you, her eyes lingering on your person a while longer, but she eventually looked away and waited for whatever Graal and Belanor decide.

“I can sleep on the floor.” said Graal. “Let’s just take it, I’m exhausted.” Belanor nodded and paid the woman. Then you followed them up the stairs and into a room. It wasn’t too big. Certainly not fit for three people, especially since Graal could count as two due to his size.

They placed their things down and Graal stepped out of the room only to return after few minutes with some food and drinks. You ate in silence, a delicious kind of pastry filled with something like grilled vegetables. After you finished, the two men started getting ready to sleep. Graal took out a bedroll and placed it on the floor. Then he casually took off his armor and the shirt he had underneath, so that you were faced with a broad, green chest covered with black hair. Not wanting to stare, you looked away, feeling your cheeks getting hot.

“It’ll be best if you tried to sleep as well, Y/N.” Graal looked up from the floor. “You went through a lot today. Take some rest.”

“Yes, you’re probably right…” you had no idea how you were supposed to fall asleep now but you took off Belanor’s cloak and gave it back to him. He smiled and started hanging up a hammock using the hooks on the walls.

Not having any other choice, you crawled onto the bed and under the covers. Your head was still hurting a little and your stomach was twisted from all the stress. But the food, and the warm bed did their magic and you slowly drifted off.

Upon waking up, you hoped to be in your bed at home when you open your eyes, but when the first thing you saw what the ceiling of the inn room where Graal brought you yesterday, you knew it wasn’t a dream after all. But still, you felt somehow refreshed after the sleep, and you saw the sun was rather high. You looked around the room and noticed you were alone. Graal’s bedroll was neatly folded and Belanor’s hammock was gone. As you got up, you noticed something lying on the bed. It was a dress, similar to those you saw on the women in the village last evening. There was also a cloak and stockings, and a long white shirt, you figured was a sort of shift as well as a pair of boots. This will allow you to walk among the villagers without giving away who you were.

The door opened and Belanor came in.

“Ah, you’re awake!” He looked refreshed as well. His hair was shiny and braided differently, he probably took a bath. “There is a bathroom at the end of the hall, if you’d like to freshen up. I can ask for hot water for you!”

“Thanks, that’ll be nice.” He went outside again and you heard him talking to someone in the hallway. You got out of bed and tried to smooth down your messy hair. “Uhm… are those for me?” you pointed to the dress on the bed.

“Yes! Graal went looking for something suitable for you first thing in the morning. Your current garments are… rather unusual.” He looked at your black skinny jeans, chucks and a loose gray shirt.

“Thanks.” you said quietly, while wondering how you could repay him for this. Then you took the new clothes and walked out of the room. You found the bathroom with a steaming wooden tub and after making sure the door is properly closed, you undressed and sank into the hot water. There was a bar of soap as well as washing cloths folded on a stool beside the tub and you took one, scrubbing at your skin, and then laying back in order to wash your hair.

After getting out of the bath and drying off, you tried on the new clothes. You put on the stockings and the shift, that was like a tunic, and then the dress. It was a tiny little bit too big, but it had a cord attached in the middle, so you wrapped it around your waist and the bodice didn’t seem to hang on you anymore. It was long and dark brown, with a blue ornament at the bottom of the rock as well around the sleeves. You looked positively medieval.

You opened the door, made sure the hallway was empty, and hurried back to the room. Graal was back and when you entered, he looked you up and down, nodding in approval.

“I see I picked the right length. I wasn’t sure about -” he made an outline of your figure with his finger. “The size…”

You smiled at him. “It fits well. A little too big but it’s better than as if was too tight. It’s comfortable that way. And… thanks.” He nodded and waved his hand.

“No need tot hank me. It was the least I could do after being responsible for you being here.” He turned away and started packing his things.

Belanor chuckled. “I can’t imagine how your face must’ve looked while you got these. I doubt you’re an expert in women’s clothing.” He sounded amused and Graal huffed and grunted at this, You couldn’t help but smile, imagining the orc trying to explain to someone he wants to buy girl’s clothes and not being sure what size they should be.

Before you moved on, Graal explained to you that he’s headed back home, in the north. And that he intends to ask an old mage that lives close by, if he knows how to send you back where you came from. In the meantime your hair dried and Belanor asked you to sit down on the bed as he brushed and braided it in order to hide your round ears a little more. You noticed Graal giving you an odd look and then turning away. Then you put on your cloak and took a bad to carry as the three of you exited the inn.

For the next couple days you were on the road, you learned a great deal about your two companions. Belanor came from a family of high priests and he joined the quest in order to make enough money to buy a nice home for the woman he was courting. You smiled and wished him luck. Graal lived at the feet of the mountains in the north, alone, and not in a stronghold. He wasn’t as talkative as Belanor, but had a sense of humor and after a while he gave you a different bag to carry, which you found much lighter.

It was tiring, being on the move the whole time, you were not used to so much walking and at the end of the day when you were setting up a camp, your feet were hurting a lot, but you didn’t want to complain, especially since they both carried much more stuff than you. In the evenings you sat by the fire and talked. They asked you about the place you were from and you told them about the modern human world. They were astonished to say the least.

You also learned a lot from them - how to start a decent fire, which you found difficult without matches, build a shelter from branches and leaves, which mushrooms were edible and went well with the food supplies they bought in the village. Graal was a great cook and even though you had no idea what exactly you were eating, it tasted amazing. You felt comfortable in their company and sometimes when the nights got chilly, as it was mid autumn, you awoke to find yourself covered by an extra fur, which made you feel warm around your heart.

After nearly two weeks of traveling and reaching a crossroads, Belanor split from your group, wishing you all the best. Then it was only you and Graal.

His home wasn’t far ahead and you could already see the mountain tops. The scenery was very beautiful. Hills and meadows with the last flowers of autumn, trees heavy with apples. Soon you reached the edge of a forest where a stone cottage stood, it had a garden attached to it and you had to admit, it looked very cozy.

Graal opened the door and invited you in. There was a big hearth with pots and pans that hung above it, a table with chairs, furs draped over them. On the left there were stairs.

Graal places his thing on the floor. “I’ll make us some food. You can bring your things upstairs. There is a room you can sleep in until we go to see Akmar.” Akmar was the mage that lived in the forest that’s supposed to help you go back home.

You went upstairs and found a bedroom. It had the largest bed you’ve ever seen, and you wondered where Graal would sleep as long as you stayed here. After placing the bundle with your old clothed down on the bed you went back down and asked him about it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sleep here, by the fire.” he answered and began to ladle the stew he was making into bowls for both of you. It was delicious, and you wished you could create food that was half as decent as he made it.

After dinner, when it started getting dark outside, you both sat in front of the fire, getting comfortable on the furs spread out there, tired, but warmed by the food and the flames.

“It will rain tomorrow. The way to Akmar isn’t an easy one, so we’ll have to wait until it gets dry, if you don’t mind waiting.” he said after a while. You shook your head. It’s not like anyone was waiting for you to go back.

“It’s fine.” you said. “I can wait.” It got quiet, and the only sound in the room was the cracking of the fire. You turned your head and took a good look at Graal. After spending so many days with him, you got used to his features. The green skin, massive shoulders, flat nose and big jaw with tusks. He had a couple of piercings in his long ears. So different from humans, but he was actually handsome. And kind too. You touched the furs you were sitting on and noticed they were the same you got covered with on the journey. A soft smile appeared on your face.

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but then you felt that someone lifted you in the air, and when you opened your eyes, you saw Graals face next to yours, as he was carrying you up the stairs. Feeling comfortable, sleepy and warm, you placed you head on his shoulder with a soft exhale and felt his grip tighten a little. He carried you to the bed and carefully laid you on it, tucking the covers around you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Next morning you awoke to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the cottage. After getting up you noticed you were still wearing the dress and you had to smile. Graal probably didn’t bring it over himself to undress you.

Downstairs you found him cleaning up the cottage. He turned when you greeted him.

“I was gone a while, have to clean the place up. Lots of spider webs.” He placed down the broom. “Did you sleep well?” he asked

“Yes, your bed is very comfortable.” you answered with a smile to which he only nodded and turned away, but not before you saw his cheeks getting a bit darker. You wouldn’t have guessed that orcs can blush.

“I’ll help you!” you said while grabbing the broom and starting to sweep the floor. After a while, when you were both done, you noticed that your dress was covered in dust and you tried to sweep it down with your hands.

“You know, I was supposed to do the laundry anyway, I have a lot of it after the quest, so you can give me your clothes too. There is a small room in the back with a tub, so you can…you know, take a bath as well if you want. I’ll heat up the water.”

“I’d love to, thanks. But… what should I wear while my clothes dry?” you asked him and he got nervous for a bit.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll give you something of mine.”

He carried the water from the well and washed the laundry while you were in the bath. Later, when you emerged in one of his longer shirts, that reached almost to your knees, he was hanging up the wet things to dry near the hearth. He turned around and wanted to say something but when he saw you, he fell silent. At first you didn’t know what was wrong, but then he rushed past you, saying something about his turn to clean himself up, and then he was gone in the back room.

Obviously you made quite an indecent sight and you smiled at how shy he was.

You felt your stomach rumble and decided it was your turn to cook something, especially since you both forgot breakfast in the heat of cleaning up the place. You found some victuals and tried to make something edible. It was quite a while since you cooked something. You usually got some takeouts or frozen pizzas on your way back from work. You hoped Graal won’t be disappointed by your cooking skills. He came back after a while when you were nearly done, and sat down at the table. You took the pot from the fire and filled two plates that you carried over to him. He was quiet, giving you quick looks. His hair was still wet and his braids were loose.

“It stopped raining.” you noticed. He nodded and said that maybe tomorrow the weather will be better.

“We’ll go to Akmar tomorrow.” he said not looking at you, and you wondered if he wanted to send you back as quickly as possible. Maybe it was inconvenient for him to have you there. He was probably used to living alone and now you took his bed, paraded in his house in a shirt and your food probably tasted horrible to him. So you only nodded and continued eating.

Later, sitting on the furs, you tried to braid your hair the way Belanor did it before, but you were not really successful.

“I could try to do it, if you’d like.” you heard Graal saying.

“I would appreciate it. I never braid my hair like that, only wear it loose or in a pony tail.” you admitted.

He sat behind you on the furs. He was very delicate when he gathered your hair in his hands and you found it pleasant how he brushed his fingers through it. You noticed he took much longer to braid it than Belanor, but if it was because he was less skilled and needed more time, or… he intentionally made it last longer, you couldn’t say. Then, suddenly, you felt his finger drawing out the edge of your ear and it made you hold your breath.

“I never saw round ears before.” you heard him saying quietly. “Like an otter.” You giggled and he apologized.

“No need to apologize.” you answered “Otters are cute.”

“Yes, they are…” he said, and you didn’t dare to think that maybe he thought you cute as well. Silly thought.

“There, it’s done.” he said and got back up.

“Thank you.” You checked the braids with your hands and found them perfect. So he knew how to do it well.

You spent the rest of the day talking. It was probably your last day here, so you wanted to find out a bit more about him. He told you about growing up in a stronghold with his parents, but then he moved out to live by himself. You didn’t ask if he ever had someone, you didn’t want to pry, even though you were really curious about it. He also told you about going on quests from time to time, because it was not only a way of making money, it also had its perks of seeing new places and meeting new people. At that he took a quick glance at you.

“Do you miss your home?” he asked suddenly and you had to think for a second.

“Actually, no.” You realized. “My family lives far away from me and we don’t really keep in contact anymore. My days are all about working and coming home to sleep. Really, there is nothing I miss about my world.”

He fumbled with his fingers, as if he was nervous, and then he took a deep breath.

“You don’t have… anyone, back home? Beside family, or friends, I mean. Like a sweetheart?”

That was new. Graal never asked you private questions, and never anything about romantic relationships.

“No. I was on a couple of dates in last time that really disappointed me. I never found anything in common with anyone. There’s only me” you shrugged.

He was looking at you and there was something in his eyes that you didn’t see before. You couldn’t decipher it but it was something like… hope?

Nonsense. Not Graal. You were imagining things. But you couldn’t deny the fact his demeanor changed a little. He got less reserved, and after supper, when you were both washing the dishes in a big bucket, his hand brushed against yours quite often, when you were handing him the plates to dry. It made you feel lightheaded and excited, but you brushed it off. Tomorrow you’ll be sent back and you’ll never see him again.

This made you sad a little. You grew to like him.

The warmth of the fire dried the clothes and you pulled your things down from the line. You wanted to give Graal back the dress he bought for you but on second thought you decided to keep it. He wouldn’t have much use of it anyway and the thought he could give it to someone else, another woman, made your stomach feel funny. You didn’t like the idea of it.

Before going to sleep, you approached Graal and placed a hand on his arm.

“Graal, I wanted to thank you. You were very nice to me and who knows what would happen to me if I was accidentally summoned by someone else. That goblin from when I arrived here, he wanted me dead, and I think if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have made it in your world. So, thanks for your kindness, and for trying to help me get back.”

He exhaled and covered your hand with his, which was much larger and warmer.

“It was my pleasure. And you’re always welcome here.” He smiled, but his eyes were sad. You didn’t want to imagine things, that he didn’t really want you to go. He never mentioned anything like it.

You gave him a smile back and went upstairs, but even after some time, you couldn’t fall asleep. You were nervous, restless, you kept turning, adjusting the covers but sleep didn’t came. Only after hours you managed to drift away.

Even in your sleep you felt sad. You kept chasing something. Someone. A big, hulking shadow that you couldn’t reach. Then you felt someone gently caressing your cheek. The warmth of the hand reminded you of someone and you leaned into the touch. You said a name, whispered it, and the hand on your cheek stilled, and then disappeared.

When birds outside started chirping you awoke and dressed. Asking yourself if Graal was already up, you went downstairs to spend the last hours with him, but you found the furs in front of the fireplace empty. You looked around and then went outside to find Graal sitting on the short wall surrounding his cottage and garden. He held a cup of brew in his hand.

“Good morning.” you said and when he turned, you saw deep shadows under his eyes. So it wasn’t only you who had troubles sleeping.

“Morning.” he answered and lowered his head to stare at the cup. “I’ll make us breakfast, and after that we can go. Akmar lives about an hour from here.” His voice was hoarse.

You nodded and went back to the cottage. The unpleasant feeling in your stomach from yesterday was back, only stronger. This was it, you were about to leave. Graal came in and didn’t look at you, only started preparing the food. You ate in silence and after he made sure you had everything, he put on a cloak and you went out.

On the way to Akmar, you admired the views for the last time. You kept looking at Graal too, waiting for him to say something, but he was stubbornly silent. But you noticed he clenched his fists a lot, something you haven’t seen him doing before.

When you reached Akmar’s house, Graal pounded on the door, and after a moment it opened, revealing a very old man. He could be held for a human, if not for the long pointy ears peaking out of his gray hair.

“Ah, Graal, what brings you to me?” he smiled and invited you both in.

He gave you an up and down look and his brows furrowed.

“I sense something odd about this one. Tell me child, who are you?”

“Well, s-sir…” you felt silly but you didn’t know how to address a mage. “I’m a human.” At this his eyes got big and he needed a moment to speak.

“Now that is… very rare. We hadn’t had any humans here in ages. How comes that you landed in our world?”

At that Graal took out the book he used to summon you and showed it to Akmar.

“It was me. I got it from an evil mage that was defeated on the last quest I took part in, and I performed this ritual. “ he pointed at a page. “ Only something went wrong and she appeared.” He still wasn’t looking at you, which made you sad and a little angry to be honest.

Akmar hummed and read the page, then looked at Graal and at you.

“I don’t know what you could’ve done wrong with that one. This is a ritual that brings what ones heart desires the most.”

You looked at him perplexed. You never before heard what was the reason Graal tried out the magical book. His hearts desire? What was that supposed to mean?

“Exactly.” Said Graal. “I was thinking I’ll get a mountain of gold, or something like it.”

“Is that what you desire most? Gold?” Akmar looked up at Graal who didn’t answer. “You should look a little deeper into your heart, and find out what you really long for. Something that was in the back of your mind but you didn’t allow yourself to think about, maybe?” Graal was silent, but his eyes went in your direction, only for him to snap his gaze back at Akmar, who huffed. “Silly, stubborn boy!”

You stared at the old man and wondered if he wasn’t aware he was speaking to a 7ft orc.

Grall grunted. “I also wanted to ask you if you know how to send her back? She wants to go home.” At this the mage looked at you. “You really do?” he asked.

Damn him, you thought. Asking questions you didn’t want to answer. Not in front of them.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” Good, you didn’t answer directly. It would be embarrassing to let Graal know that you actually wanted…well, you had to admit it to yourself. For the first time it crystallized in your mind. You wanted to stay. With him. But he didn’t seem to have a similar wish, otherwise he would’ve said something, right?

Akmar rolled his eyes. “You young people, you always wait for others to help you out in these matters, don’t you?” He clapped the book closed. “I’m keeping it, you shouldn’t play with magic. And take her back home, don’t you see she’s not eager to go back to her world?” he asked Graal, who looked at you with wide eyes, and there it was again - hope.

“Y-you don’t want to go?” he asked in a hushed voice.

You gulped. Well, no point in pretending, the mage saw more than others, apparently.

“I actually don’t, but I don’t want to be a burden or anything.”

Graal exhaled loudly and you realized he was holding his breath.

“You wouldn’t… you’re not a burden.” he said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure what you would think about this. I wasn’t sure what you think… of me.” you finished, looking at your feet.

You didn’t see his face but you saw him stepping closer. He put a finger under your chin and lifted your head. That’s when you saw his smile.

“I like the idea of you staying.” he said, and your heart skipped a beat.

“Really?” you couldn’t believe it.

“If the problem is solved, can you take your confessions outside?” Akmar started to wave his hand at you as if he was swatting a fly. “I have potions to make before the darkness falls!”

You smiled at his disregard towards romance and both of you thanked him and got out of his house. Graal took your hand and led you down the road. You couldn’t stop glancing up at him and he finally chuckled and stopped, turning you towards him.

“I wished you said something sooner. I was going out of my mind since yesterday. I thought I’ll never see you again!” He had his hands on your shoulders. “Especially since I had the feeling that maybe you… liked me. But I wouldn’t dare to believe it, or ask you directly.”

“Wait.” you interrupted him. “You had a feeling?”

“Yes. I was not sure at first, but yesterday I heard you tossing and turning in bed above me, and after I went to check on you, you were finally asleep, but you looked as if you were dreaming something bad, so I stroked your cheek to calm you down.” You gasped. Then it wasn’t only a dream! “And then you said my name in your sleep.”

You felt yourself getting red. “I did?!”

He laughed out loud. “I got so startled, I though you were awake at first, but you kept sleeping. And it gave me an idea, that if you were calling out to me in your dreams, maybe you cared a bit more about me than we both thought.” he placed his hand on your cheek just like last night and you turned your head to nuzzle it. When you looked back up, you saw his beaming brown eyes and then he slowly lowered his head and placed a sweet kiss on your lips.

“So, I guess you’ll be happy to hear I intend to court you.” He kissed the tip of your nose.

“Very happy.” you answered.

He took your hand again and you both went back to your home.


End file.
